


The Songbird: Terror From The Toybox (/W Audio Recording)

by Lewdist



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Drama, Gen, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdist/pseuds/Lewdist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for kicks I decided to write up a script for a radio drama done in the style of The Green Hornet, The Shadow, and other masked avengers using characters from Bioshock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Songbird: Terror From The Toybox (/W Audio Recording)

**Author's Note:**

> An anon was kind enough to record a reading of this script. Check it out: http://vocaroo.com/i/s0FPIAlt4RM4

MUSIC: THEME AND OUT

SFX: RUSHING WIND

ANNOUNCER: Again Bucking Bronco Soda brings you the adventures of the worlds strangest adventurer, the Songbird! Sweeping down on the underworld to strike terror into the hearts of lawbreakers and villains everywhere!

SFX: RUSHING WIND

ANNOUNCER: Songbird, friend of the unfortunate, and the enemy of crime! In reality mild-mannered reporter Anna DeWitt. Hunted by police, including her own father inspector Booker DeWitt, Songbird wages a one-woman war on crime in the city of Columbia!

MUSIC: UP AND UNDER

ANNOUNCER: Today's episode of The Songbird is entitled: Terror from the Toybox! Our episode finds inspector Booker DeWitt treating his daughter, the mild-mannered reporter Anna DeWitt, to ice-cream at a local parlor.

SFX: TRAFFIC

ANNA: Thank you so much for taking me out to ice-cream!

BOOKER: Well you've earned it for breaking that story on Fontaine's smuggling ring.

ANNA: I sure am glad he's finally behind bars.

BOOKER: All thanks to that Songbird.

ANNA: Coming around on her?

BOOKER: (LAUGHS) No, nothing like that, remember vigilantes are still criminals. Even if she is useful every now and then, what she does is outside the law.

ANNA: Well, you certainly can't argue with her results.

SFX: MECHANICAL CLANKING

ANNOUNCER: Just then a large mechanical elephant begins to stomp it's way through the streets of Columbia and towards our two heroes. What could this ponderous mechanical pachyderm be?

SFX: MECHANICAL CLANKING

SFX: ELEPHANT CRY

ANNA: What is that? Some kind of parade float?

BOOKER: That doesn't look like a parade float to me.

ANNA: Wait, you don't think?-

BOOKER: I do, that massive machine must be one of Fink's evil schemes!

ANNA: Fink? But I thought he was behind bars?

BOOKER: Well it looks like he must have found away out!

SFX: MECHANICAL CLANKING

SFX: ELEPHANT CRY

WOMAN 1: (SCREAM)

SFX: (SUCTION)

ANNA: Oh no! That machine is sucking up all those people with it's giant metal trunk!

BOOKER: And it looks like it's coming right for us! Anna, get down!

SFX: SUCTION

SFX: RUMBLING

BOOKER: Anna! Anna! Are you okay?

ANNA: (Groan) Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?

BOOKER: We must be inside that giant mechanical elephant.

ANNA: If only there was a way out.

SFX: KNOCKING ON METAL

BOOKER: No use, this thing is solid steel.

WOMAN 2: Oh no, how are we ever getting out of this thing?

MAN 1: And where could this thing be heading?

BOOKER: I suspect we'll find out soon enough.

MUSIC: Up and Under

ANNA: (THOUGHT) If I change into Songbird now Booker will learn my secret. Unless, of course! My smoke grenade. I can use the smoke grenade to hide my presence while I change into Songbird and bust out of here with another one of my specially designed gloves. That way I can keep my secret and put an end to Fink's evil schemes once and for all!

SFX: EXPLOSION

BOOKER: (Coughing)

SFX: GROANING METAL

MAN 1: What was that?

Music: THEME...THEN UNDER.

SONGBIRD: That was me, Songbird! I'm here to free you from the belly of this beast.

BOOKER: But Anna, where is she?

SONGBIRD: The girl? Don't worry about her, I rescued her first. Now come with me all of you.

SFX: RUSHING WIND

WOMAN 1 & 2: (IN UNISON) Thank you so much Songbird!

SONGBIRD: It looks like that's the last of Fink's captives. Now to finish off his toy!

SFX: RUSHING WIND

SFX GUNSHOTS

SONGBIRD: Looks like my pistol is no use against that kind of armor. I'll have to use another one of my special grenades to show it down.

SFX: EXPLOSION

SONGBIRD: Again, barely a dent! I'll have to get closer to see if I can't spot any weaknesses.

SFX: RUSHING WIND

SONGBIRD: A-ha! A bomb at the neck should open this thing up like a can of tuna!

SFX: EXPLOSION

SFX: ELEPHANT CRY

FINK: (CRIES OUT IN SURPRISE)

SONGBIRD: Miss me, Fink?

FINK: The Songbird? But how did you get through my machine's metal hide?

SONGBIRD: Inferior foreign alloys. Looks like you've been outsourcing! (LAUGH)

FINK: Drats! We'll you'll never take me, Songbird!

SFX: MECHANICAL GRINDING

FINK: (SCREAM)

SONGBIRD: Fink, you fool!

SFX: CRASHING

SONGBIRD: Trying to operate his heavily damaged machine like that was reckless, and now he's paid the price! His toy is now his tomb!

MUSIC: UP AND UNDER

SFX: TRAFFIC

ANNA: Boy, that sure was an exciting adventure!

BOOKER: Exciting for you, maybe. I was scared out of my wits!

ANNA: Thankfully Songbird saved the day.

BOOKER: Yeah, yeah. That still doesn't change anything.

ANNA: Now, about that ice-cream.

MUSIC: THEME...THEN UNDER

ANNOUNCER: And so ends another adventure of The Songbird! Brought to you by Bucking Bronco Soda. As always Anna DeWitt is voiced by the lovely Courtnee Draper, and Booker DeWitt is played by Troy Baker. Next week's episode is entitled: Death...by Time! Same time, same channel.

MUSIC: THEME UP, TIL END


End file.
